The emergence of global communication networks such as the Internet and major cellular networks has precipitated interaction between users and other network entities. Not only are cellular and IP networks now a principal form of communications, but also a central means for interacting with other users for most purposes. Network users now have mechanisms for searching and communicating (or socializing) on virtually any topic of interest. However, this vast resource of information can also be an impediment to finding information as it continues to grow with no end in sight. This presents a formidable challenge when trying to find the information desired or other users who have similar points of interest.
One such network entity that provides social interaction around common subjects is the social network. Social network theory focuses on the relationships and links between individuals or groups of individuals within the network, rather than the attributes of individuals or entities. Smaller, stronger networks can be less useful to network individuals than networks with many weak links to individuals outside the main network. Generally, a social network can be described as a structure of nodes that represent individuals or groups of individuals (e.g., organizations). Social networking can also refer to a category of network applications that facilitate connecting friends, business partners, or other entities or groups of entities together.
Social networks with many weak links and social connections are more likely to provide new ideas and opportunities to the network individuals or groups than relatively closed networks that can have many redundant links such as in a group of individuals who routinely interact, and may already share the same knowledge and opportunities. Accordingly, individuals or groups of individuals of the social network having connections to other social entities are more likely to have access to a wider range of different information. Thus, social networks can function as a source of information that is more relevant to what a user may want.
However, given the already vast amount of information available and increasing number of new data sources coming online and the differing types of data being provided, finding these more focused and relevant resources of information such as social networks can be difficult.